Kesetiaan Pedang
by FiniteFarfalla
Summary: Jalan pedang Akizuki Youjirou telah ditentukan, namun ia menaruh kesetiaan pada tuan yang lain.


Summary: Jalan pedang Akizuki Youjirou telah ditentukan, namun ia menaruh kesetiaan pada tuan yang lain.

Laut lepas mendebur badan kapal. Raksasa metal dan mesin uap yang kutumpangi bergoyang, membelah laut dalam gontaian lambat, lemah di hadapan ombak-ombak lautan pasifik tapi tidak berarti kalah dan lantas tenggelam. Kapal buatan Inggris ini memang jauh lebih kuat dari kapal buatan negeri kami.

_Kau benar, Sakamoto-dono, dunia ini begitu luas_, rasanya aku ingin berkata seperti itu pada almarhum Sakamoto Ryoma.

Dengan tangan berpegang pada reling besi selayaknya aku berpegang pada gagang pedangku, aku sering berdiri di anjungan kapal. Seperti sekarang ini. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu sering melintasiku seiring cakrawala tak berujung membuka diri bagi laju kapal. Berkas yang kerap kali muncul adalah berbagai kilas yang menghadirkan Sakamoto-dono, namun tidak jarang juga cuil-cuil memori mengenai perjuanganku memburu Sang Kepala dan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya muncul.

Ikatanku dengan Sakamoto-dono bisa dibilang adalah ikatan kesetiaan yang menghidupi seorang samurai. Tanpa ikatan kesetiaan tersebut, tanpa seorang tuan yang menjadi tumpuan pedangnya, tujuan pedangnya, seorang samurai tidak lebih dari pengembara kelaparan. Lapar yang seringkali tidak berhubungan dengan semangkuk nasi.

Hanya satu hal yang kusesali dalam ikatan kesetiaanku dengan Sakamoto-dono, yakni sejak awal aku tahu pedangku telah terikat oleh takdir yang lain. Bahwa takdir yang lain jauh lebih besar dan berdarah, mengikat nyawa negeri kami di ujung simpulnya, terkadang aku tidak lebih peduli daripada aku menghiraukan helai sakura yang dulu kukejar dalam latihan pedangku. Helai sakura yang rontok jatuh ke tanah dalam dua belahan kelopak merah muda dan aku, setelah menghunus pedangku tidak lagi melihat sakura tersebut.

Sakamoto-dono wafat pada saat aku tak ada di sisinya. Aku tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk jatuh tersungkur dan mengangisi kematian Sakamoto-dono, ataupun mengkontemplasi _seppuku_ selayaknya seorang _bushi _dengan kesetiaan tiada tara terhadap tuannya. Aku tersentak, dan lantas marah. Sebagian besar amarah tersebut kutujukan untuk diriku sendiri.

Sakamoto Ryoma tewas. Terbunuh bukan oleh pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim untuk mencabut nyawanya. _Tenchu_ bagaikan pedang yang kini terhunus ke arahnya.

Aku meringis. Bahkan sampai saat ini, bila aku mengingat lagi peristiwa tersebut, hatiku masih terasa sakit, tangan tak terlihat masih dengan sabar dan kejam meremas jantungku.

Aku mengerjap mata dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiranku. Namun pinggir kesadaranku menolak untuk tidak memikirkan Sakamoto-dono.

_Kau, siapa namamu? _

_Akizuki Youjirou._

_Ah, Akizuki, jadi kau dikirim untuk membunuhku?_

Aku mengerjap lagi. Angin laut menerpa wajahku, membawa aroma asin yang menempel di kulit dan rambutku. Laut dan langit bersih tak bercela, warna biru keduanya terpisahkan hanya oleh segaris horizon di ujung pandang.

Tiga tahun dan empat bulan sudah aku berangkat bersama dengan kapal hitam. Dulu aku bertolak dari pelabuhan Edo, dengan Kakunojou mengantarkan kepergianku. Dalam dua hari aku akan kembali ke Jepang, membawa pengetahuan akan negeri lain bersamaku, melakukan perjalanan yang tidak sempat dilakukan Sakamoto-dono.

Jepang telah berubah. Warna-warna awal yang dicoreng oleh Sakamoto-dono sekarang disapu, ditularkan oleh banyak penerusnya ke berbagai penjuru. Perang yang kami lewati tidak akan menjadi perang yang terakhir untuk negeri kami, namun jejak-jejak akhir masa kehormatan _bushi _dan kepercayaan yang ditoreh dengan mata pedang telah berakhir.

Katana yang hampir separuh hidupku menjadi tujuanku kini terasa seperti organ tubuh yang hilang. Sensasi berat dan bentuk, serta familiaritas gagang pedang tersebut di tanganku kerap membayangiku.

Ini adalah negeri yang diimpikan oleh Sakamoto-dono. Benarkah demikian? terkadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Sakamoto-dono tidak hadir untuk menilai Jepang yang telah berubah, juga tidak hadir untuk menceritakan pada mereka, idealismenya akan negeri Jepang yang bisa membawa kemakmuran untuk segenap rakyat.

Aku menggeleng.

Dalam dua hari aku akan menginjak Jepang. Dalam dua hari aku akan melihat perubahan negeri kami. Keraguanku mungkin akan hilang setelah aku melihatnya.


End file.
